Live Until You Lie
by JERSIIIfied
Summary: Ninjas, hidden villages and wars were never really my thing. So let me ask you this: who the fuck was Tsunade, and why the hell do people think I look like her? Self-insert. OC. The life of a Senju... that hadn't been meant to keep her life.


**Live Until You Lie**

_Chapter One: Prologue_

* * *

**WARNING: excessive use of inappropriate language.**

* * *

I don't know what happened after the incident.

I could try to sugar coat it, and make myself out to be the hero I never was. I should speak of its tragic unpredictability, and tell of how I am simply unable to fathom the whole experience into mere words alone.

Or I could just tell you the truth. The truth of my- _our_ stupidity, that lead me to this fate.

I was stupid enough to drink myself stupid, all for the sake of worthless, momentary fulfilment. Foolishly, I was adamant of the fact that I was capable of driving us home safely. I was _the designated driver, stupid_. Besides, _you're still just a baby_! Wait a few more months to_ pass your exam_, and _I'll even let you drive my car_.

Hesitantly, _naively_, she let herself be convinced. She let us loose into the night, despite promising that she would always be the responsible one. _Fine_. But you're _wearing a seatbelt this time, _okay?

To tell you of anything else would be an injustice to it all.

.

.

.

The next time I opened my eyes, all I could see was a startling white light; all I could comprehend was a deep-seated _ache_ in my bones. And yet, strangely enough, I was the most comfortable I'd ever been in my whole god forsaken life. I was encased in unbelievable warmth; a certain feeling of warmth that could only come from true contentment. But suddenly, that warmth loosened its hold on me. It was as if something has just gone limp.

I felt my eyebrows furrow within that stupid acheache_ache_acheache. I was about to attempt to move, to reach the thing and demand for the original warmth to return, before everything was ripped from me. _Yet again_.

I could feel myself be moved, and I felt the desperate need to puke; I could feel that familiar constriction in my chest. _Great_. Even after I'd died, my travel sickness was still unbearably persistent.

...

Wait... _Death_?

What was-

I felt a sharp pressure at the back of my neck, before everything faded to black.

_I could only hope to god that I didn't get used to this_.

* * *

So you might be wondering what had happened to me.

Well don't worry. I'm wondering what happened to me, too. Because as of right now, I am 5 years old again.

_Four_

_Fucking_

_Years_

_Old_

Technically, considering I'd died at the beautiful age of 20, I was 24 years old overall. And coincidentally, I'd spent the big 21 sitting in my own shit and drowning in my own tears. So, obviously, I am not _amused_.

After I'd been taken from the warmth (_yes_, I still didn't know what it was), I'd woken up to blur, discomfort, blur, shitting myself, more fucking _blur_ and copious amounts of liquid being shoved down my throat. Thankfully, after goodness knows how long, my eye sight got better, and I'd finally been able to see what was going on around me, _not that it had helped much_. My life still consisted of eat, shit and sleep.

Technically, it was only after I'd found the will (and effort) to attempt to establish communication that I'd encountered my dilemma. I was unable to speak. All that came out were... _sounds_.

Sounds, shitting, helplessness, tiredness and being fucking annoying... Obviously, it didn't take a fucking genius to realise that _I was a fucking baby again._ Obviously, I accepted that shit like it was chocolate to a chocoholic.

And obviously, I am fucking _lying to you_. Because after that wonderful discovery, I didn't the only thing that I could in order to display any emotion: I cried like a baby (pun intended).

After that, I'd cried and I'd cried, until I got bored; I could only do anything for so long before it began to aggravate me. My life went on for another 2 years, which consisted of me being too lazy to try and figure out what was happening, other than the fact that I had been reborn (Damn. I knew going to all those Religious Education lessons in my avidly Roman Catholic Secondary School were going to eventually be of no use to me).

I learnt to talk, learnt to run, learnt to read and write (I think I was born as a Japanese person this time around) and all that came with growing up into the fine young lady that I obviously was. I attempted to just wing my life, because new life, new chance and all that shit (the fact that I was too lazy to exhaust my brain for answers notwithstanding).

So I was at an orphanage; they decided to name me just Hikari (Light) just because my hair was such a light blonde, it looked almost white in the sun. I didn't talk to the kids, didn't help the carers and only helped myself. I managed to live like that until I was 2 (_I think_. I told you, I'm too lazy to do anything as tedious as time keeping). After that, I got adopted by this man with really cool clothes (it looked like dressing gown; one that you wore outside, I guess. I was never really interested in Japanese culture. I left that shit up to _Harley_). He took me into a horse and carriage (Japan was weird. Didn't they use cars in the countryside?) where I repeatedly puked for the entire journey. I met his wife (she was really cool), and I got my own Otou-san (dad) and Okaa-san (mum).

My life was pretty normal up until the age of 4. Everything only changed after my parents decided that it was a good idea to move the city (I think I heard them saying something about a war and enrolling me into an academy), despite the fact that I'm sure my father had told her of the horrific journey home from the orphanage.

So off we went, to some city I think was called... _Sunagakure_.

* * *

**Well, that was pretty fast paced.** **Sorry.** **This is possibly only a 10 chapter story (if that).**

**So please review tell me what you think; I kinda just winged this story, and I'm not sure if people will like it.**

**PEACE.**


End file.
